1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a covering device for a power tool for driving a circular working tool such as, e.g., a power saw, furrow tool, or grinding tool and including a cover for enclosing the circular working tool. The covering device further includes a guide member pivotally supported on the cover for being placed onto the workpiece. The guide member is biased in a first pivot direction away from the cover by a spring. The covering device further includes an adjustable depth stop which provides for displacement of the guide member in a second pivot direction opposite the first pivot direction for placing the guide member onto the cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Covers of the type described above provide a particular good protection of the rotatable working tool during operation because the guide member is continuously pressed against the workpiece. Thereby, an almost complete covering of the rotatable working tool and, thus protection of the tool user from injury are insured. In addition, the interior of the covering device is reliably sealed from the surrounding environment, so that effective suction means can be connected with the covering device. The depth stop adjustably limits the pivotal movement of the guide member in the direction of the cover, which provides for setting of the maximal operational depth that corresponds to the maximal length of the projection of the working tool beyond the guide member.
German Publication DE 38 15 245 A1 discloses a safety device of a hand-held power tool with a guide slide provided on the protective cover. The guide slide is biased by a spring away from the cover. The guide slide is fixedly connected with a rail that projects through a housing part fixedly connected with the cover and is adjustably supported on the depth stop. When a predetermined depth of a cut is reached, the depth stop, which is displaced in a direction of the first direction, is placed onto the housing part. There is further provided a locking pawl that limits the pivotal movement of the guide slide in a second pivot direction opposite the first pivot direction.
With the known covering device, a maximal depth of the cut is set by positioning of the dept stop on the housing part in a direction of the second pivot direction of the guide slide. In addition, the locking pawl determines the maximal pivot angle in the direction of the first pivot direction.
The drawbacks of the known covering device consist in that the tool user should apply a constant pressure during operation to overcome the biasing force acting between the guide slide and the protective cover. If a satisfactory pressure force is not applied by the user, the biasing force presses the working tool against the workpiece, and a set cut or groove depth cannot be reached. Further, upon placement of the power tool onto the workpiece, the working tool cannot be seen, without using a hand for pivoting the guide slide, which substantially increases the danger of injury.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a covering device in which the above-discussed drawbacks of the prior art covering device are eliminated. Another object of the present invention is a covering device that would insure retaining of a set operational depth during operation.